The Fated
by ThisDude32
Summary: The Fated, better known as Korhan, is a young Time Lord who unintentionally travels with his best friend, Rolan. They find themselves in a misadventure with Gracie that leads to many more surprises and mysteries! Jump into their TT Capsule and delve into the craziness that ensues!
1. The Fated (Premise)

_Just to clarify and reassure. This is actually my first story I've attempted to write so the first few chapters may come at a quick-fire speed. Bare with me since after chapter five it slows a bit more._

_For other fans of Doctor Who this story is not of the famous time lord but I have tried to use as much canon as I could study up on. It may not all be 100% accurate but I've tried my absolute best._

_And for future note the TT Capsule is actually a TARDIS but time lords don't call it that until it is referred to that (which will happen) to avoid confusion._

* * *

><p>They laughed. That's all they ever did was laugh. <em>Korhan the Fool, Korhan the Tool, Korhan drowning in the pool!<em> Never once was I the subject to praise on this oversized rock. Never once was there a time I was appreciated for any deed I accomplished or congratulated on any accolades I achieved. Instead, I have always been overshadowed by Rolan.

Rolan has always had a bright future. As children we were naturally best friends due to our parents being close. Our ties have gradually became knotted and tangled leaving nothing but a scarred fragment of a memory shared only with nightmares and anxiety.

Our friendship was not broken by ill-chosen words or reckless actions. Separation through status was more of the suspect over all else. When introduced to the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of space and time presented as a vortex, during his Time Lord initiation, he claimed his name _The Hearth_. Fierce in spirit and fiery at heart. Fitting for the prized youth of Gallifrey. Whereas during my initiation, seeing as my time alive seemed bound to certain scenarios of certain misfortune, I decided to call myself _The Fated. _I did not claim the name out of spite but instead as a way to remind myself nothing is ever just given, but gained.

During our time at the Academy we grew further and further apart. He and I were already attending different chapters; Him in Prydon and I in Scendles. This being very fitting as Prydon was the chapter where the more famous Timelords have hailed from such as Rassilon himself who was head of the chapter. Scendles, on the other hand, was very subtle in their approach. The Scendles Chapter was well known for being unknown, keeping low profiles amongst other things. The other chapters, Arcal, Cerulean and Dromeian all had a certain amount of importance over my own chapter, as I believed it at least. The only other chapter I could even consider lower in political power would be the Patrex Chapter which was known for artistry though not many Timelords were known for their artistry but more for their militant, navigational and intellectual prowess.

The first few years Rolan and I kept close contact. We took care of each other in the sense we would study Cosmo Science, talk about his girlfriends and my occasional crushes or so much as plan a day out in the large forest just a few miles south of Mount Perdition.

Lune Forest was a beautiful staging of wilderness in an emboldened color scheme. The red grass stretching their blades to the burning ceiling of a sky which itself would reflect off of the silvery leaves of the sumptuous trees which sprawled to almost no end. Lune was also the native area of the Schlenk Blossoms which were strongly scented five petal flower which grew near the base of many Gallifreyan trees. Flutterwings would dance around in the wind, Trunkikes tending their nests and small mice would furrow their way through the rough grass.

As youths, Rolan and I would burrow our own little forts and tunnels which we would use to escape elders and the like. When they would give up searching for us we would pretend we were piloting TT Capsules. Certain days we would drive possibly a Type 72 and others we'd feel much more dangerous and drive Type 38s.

All was fun and games up until we reached our mid-forties. Late in the year _RE3903.2_, there was an attempt at our lives.


	2. The Fated (Renaissance)

Young timelords, whence they hit a middling number of a decade in their age, usually can opt to go on a year-end field trip to another planet. In my forties, I had only been to Arcadia, which was in fact very beautiful. From what I had learned in my studies about humans, they were very creative creatures who prided themselves on their culture, though, they took a strong turn to industrialization and proceeded to appear more of a bland modern civilization. When visiting Arcadia which was but a future colony of Earth's, I saw nothing that resembled the prior description.

Arcadia was a paradise to behold. The hills were endless and the sky was cloudless. Plant life grew exceedingly well but there was no overgrowth. The bodies of water sparkled even in the night. Staring into the stars, one could never find a concern to ponder on or feel upset over any discrepancy.

After my stay in Arcadia ten years prior, I developed an overwhelming desire to visit Earth itself. The Earth-bound trip this year was to visit its first renaissance era. We time jumped through many parts of the Italian and English parts of the renaissance, including Michelangelo and Shakespeare along with many other great names to be remembered in human history.

Our final stops were to study Da Vinci and the creation of the Mona Lisa which was dated to take anywhere between three to four years of progress, which we jumped through in a manner of minutes in our TT Capsule. Our last two planned stops were the beginning and the end of his process.

We arrived early for his beginning, giving us a few days slack for exploring other areas nearby. I had already dragged Rolan to nearly every performance Shakespeare had while we were in his time period of success so I decided to give him some of his own free time.

I ventured through the crowded streets of Florence. Wandering aimlessly while sight seeing. The plazas were much busier than I had expected. Constant pushing and shoving occurred within the crowds. Eventually, I found leeway through a small tunnel, following it until lights meet which lead to a beautiful meadow.

**My hearts were racing. Run. You have to keep running. There will be no mercy. They will kill you! You will die! Forgive me Rolan...**

Staring into the meadow, I got a very eerie feeling of Deja Vu. I grabbed at my chest.

"Oh, no." I whispered to myself. I turned back and sprinted back down the tunnel.

_Kohran you idiot! _I thought to myself. The tunnel began to feel endless. Things seemed timeless almost. I almost felt as if…

I turned around to see the edge of the meadow pulling my gaze upon it. I looked back to see I hadn't moved a step in either direction.


	3. The Fated (Snatched)

I took a deep breath, letting it out shakily, and stepped out of the tunnel into the infinitely vast meadow. A pleasant breeze brushed underneath my intimidated nose carrying the scent of grass. I took another step. Fear blanketed over me as leaves scratched through the wind. As I took my third step, I closed my eyes. My breaths were shallow as the stillness of the air approached. The meadow was silent besides my near panicked breathing.

_Trans-Mat complete. Welcome back to the capsule Gandosaellitarkorhan._

The sultry voice of the TT Capsule bellowed through the empty capsule. I opened my eyes and walked slowly to the door.

_You are not authorized to open the door Gandosae-_

"Shut it, you- you thing!" I yelled at the console in anger.

I couldn't believe I was careless enough to have the perception filter snatched off of my neck by some petty thief. I pried at the doors haplessly before giving it a swift kick and falling back. How could I have not noticed? Am I really that negligent? Did I…

_Trans-Mat complete. Welcome back to the capsule Rolanvorxotauriat._

He yawned and stretched as I stared him down dumbfoundedly. As he stumbled around the console lazily I got up and quickly followed behind him.

"Rolan?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Mini K." He yawned again and stretched out along the railing.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Did you lose something?" He smirked as he reached in his pocket and revealed my perception filter along with his in a small plastic container.

"What are you doing with this?!" I snatched the box away from him.

"You really need to work on your eyesight, Mini K."

"That's beside the point! Why did you-"

_Systems active. Dematerialization active._

"What'd you-!" I attempted to accuse Rolan before being flung over the rail, slammed into a wall and going unconscious.

My dreams were always vivid. Bright colors filled my mind before splashing across a plane of empty outlines creating vague images that are only definite when experienced. Blurring across the flourish was a grey lining that thinned to almost a hairline and then shriveling itself into a dot. This dot grew into a cog then allowed the backdrop to form into more cogs. Before long there was movement in the cogs, zooming out until they represented a body.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. Quickly trying to become aware of my surroundings I attempt to stand only to realize I'm chained to the floor by my left hand. I glance over to see Rolan unconscious still. It's then that I notice the shadow hover over me.


	4. The Fated (Smack)

**_SMACK!_**

"Stop lying to me!"

"I can't even fly the-"

**_SMACK!_**

I spit the blood out of my mouth… again. Four straight hours of this madness. Anything that denied her of anything that sounds like we were suspicious would cause me to catch her hand with my face. I hadn't even gotten a good look at her since she had cut off the lights.

Her constant questioning involved things such as: _who was flying the capsule? Why did you come here? Where are the others? _The nonsense of it all (plus, probably the hand mark on my face) was giving me a headache.

"Now, I'll ask you again," The woman started. "What do you want with us?"

"Just smack me again." I challenged pathetically.

The woman squatted down to meet me eye to eye. It being near pitch black I could barely make out her eyes. She wore glasses which kept me from even guessing an eye color. She gave off an aroma that could be a cross between vanilla and spearmint. She grabbed my right hand and put it against her cheek. Her skin was smooth but tough.

"You know if you just answer my questions…" She tossed my arm over her shoulder and closed in to breathing distance. "I can make it… Worthwhile?"

"Heh." I smirked. "You know what?"

"What?" She let a small chuckle loose with an almost predictable smile, obviously thinking she had an advantage.

"Well…" I lowered my voice almost to an inaudible level. "Putting my hand behind you just gave me three ways to kill you."

Her eyes showed sudden shock as she attempted to back away. I had her by her hair and I wasn't about to let go. I was finally in control. It was my turn for questions. She squirmed and fumbled at my fingers trying to get free. Four hours of having her slap me and now I finally get some payb- is she crying?

She let out a soft sob holding her hands up to her face. I concentrated a stare in her direction to make out the dark figures.

_Yup. _I thought to myself. _That's definitely a crying female._

She dribbled out incoherent words.

_Damn, she's good at this._

I pulled her into my chest and hugged her.

"Shut up already!" I said with an annoyed voice. She continued crying in my chest for another few minutes before what I believe was her snoring.

_Great. Now I'm a pillow to a woman who slapped me around for four hours._

She shifted and stood up. Her heels clicked off and there wasn't a word to be said. I laid back and eventually drifted off. When I woke the lights were back on. Looking over I noticed Rolan was missing. Then the migraine hit me harder than any of the slaps to the face.

"Arrggghhhh!" I laid back down with my hands shielding my eyes from the lights. Hands. I had both of my hands on my eyes! I stood up. I was free! I started running towards the door before slamming back down on my face.

"Nice one, Mini K." The woman said.

"Huh?" I looked up to see a small dark haired girl and Rolan laughing at me.

"You've been out for a few days," Rolan approached me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"What happened to the crazy woman?"

"The only woman here is her. And she's really nice" Rolan pointed over to her as she smiled brightly.

"But-"

"Shh…" She interrupted me and walked up to me. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, Mini K."

Vanilla and Spearmint. I could smell it again. It was her.


	5. The Fated (DisGraced)

I couldn't believe I went along with this craziness. First we got stuck inside of the TT Capsule because Rolan just _had_ to pull a prank on me. Then we, apparently, travelled in an unpiloted capsule to an unknown destination and some random woman, who nearly beats me to a pulp, shows up out of nowhere.

"Rolan," I whispered to him when we were examining the console. "Do you really think we can trust her?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"We don't even know her name!" I shot back.

"Gracie," he said indifferently. "Her name is Gracie."

"Well, how are we going to get out of this damned thing?"

As if on cue Gracie walks into the console room. Her hair was flopped over on her left as she let out a yawn.

"Good morning boys!" She said groggily happy. "Figure out a way out yet?"

"Getting there. Korhan pull that lever on your right." Rolan was zoned in and wasn't letting himself get distracted.

Gracie approached me out of Rolan's earshot "Jeez. Guy really needs to mellow out."

"He's not the problem here." I explained coldly. "Why… How are you even in here?"

"You tell me. I was coming home and when I opened my door here I was." She shrugged. "I haven't been able to leave since."

"Tch. Likely story."

"You know you don't have to be-"

"Ha!" Rolan flipped a switch triumphantly before the engines started up.

"Wait! We're leaving?! I live here!" Gracie flew to the controls pressing every button and pulling and levers in front of her.

"Gracie stop!" I tackled her down but it was much too late. The engines screeched and whirred and skipped. Not too long after Gracie and I were pinned against the wall. Rolan was holding on for dear life on the railing. Sparks were flying and the screeching got louder. I tried pulling myself to the controls pulling myself close with the railing. I reached to the floor and dug my hands into the grated flooring and yanked myself to the console. Reaching up I slammed down on the crank. More whirring occurred before the capsule slammed to a stop.

I sighed in relief. Smoke was everywhere clouding up the rest of the capsule. Faint coughing could be heard over in Gracie's direction. I gave myself a second before finally getting up to look at the damage. Walked over to where Rolan was clinging on to the rail. He was unconscious groaning lightly when I sat him up against the wall. I went back over to check on Gracie who was rolling over onto her knees and coughing harder. She started crawling towards the door. I flipped the ventilation switch on the console as I was passing by it, letting coughs out of my own. She reached out for the handle before collapsing against the door. I walked over to her and helped her up, propping her up on the railing.

I jiggled the handle on the door as the latch broke. The door swung open anyway revealing a forest.


	6. The Fated (VN)

The smoke permeated outside from behind me. Letting out a few more coughs, I examined the area. Grass was blue but a bit dry looking, as if it were spray painted. The trees were somewhat short as compared to a normal pine tree. The trunks were thick and the leaves met each other from tree to tree. The tops of the trees looked to be unnaturally cut. They were flat as if some thing flying made an artificial cut. Also, there was a path that flattened through the grass as well creating more of a rut as if it had been walked through multiple times by many people. The air was a bit stale, inhaling it was a bit tougher than usual. It would be more fitting if this forest was a small room due to the little movement of the air.

I turned back to see if it was true. The smoke that had followed me previously hadn't moved much beyond the door and was circling around itself extremely slow. I picked up a small rock and tossed it in my hand. Solid enough. I tossed it as far as I could and it rolled where it fell. I kneeled down and picked up another one and tossed it straight up. It went a short distance before cracking against the sky and flying right back down.

"The sky's the limit, huh?" I whispered to myself.

I started off in the direction I threw the first rock before being interrupted.

"Wait!" Gracie yelled after me. "Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder. She was watching me the entire time from around the door.

"It doesn't matter. Stay with Rolan." I yelled back.

"What if you get hurt?"

"Are you a nurse?"

"No. But-"

"Stay put then."

I turned my back and started off again before she could say anything else. She was starting to frustrate me. What was with this nice girl act? After that interrogation there was no way I could trust her. Why was she even interrogating me? Better yet, how did she even get in the capsule? Which also reminds me, her clo-

_Thunk!_

"Huh?"

"Nice one, Mini K."

"Wha- Gracie what the hell are you doing here? I told you to-" I paused. I looked forward.

"Rolan is going to be fine! He's in a familiar place. Why can't I be here and help you?"

I ignored her, reaching my hand out in front of me.

"You guys were the only people in that damned thing. I can't really afford to lose-" I put my finger up to her lips.

"Shh."

I felt the wall that was there. Cold, like concrete but smooth like metal. I knocked on it. Hollow. I put my ear up against the side to listen. Small hum. Also, the "ocean" could be heard further proving the hollow theory though it could've been thin walling. I knocked on it again, a little harder for a stress test. The sound echoed against my ear. I turned my fist and banged it against the wall. I could hear the wall shake. I stood up and kicked the wall opening up a small hole.

An alarm went off to Gracie's dismay.

_Containment breach! Six-ninteen! Containment breach! Six-nineteen!_

I smiled in triumph. Pulling my foot out I took a few steps back and charged at the wall, bursting through and falling flat.

"Korhan stop!" Gracie called to me through the now gaping hole.

I started to dust myself off before I realized how dark it was. Nothing was happening. The air here was much colder but breathable. I felt the ground. My fingers retracted immediately to the cold. The floor was solid.

"Gracie go back to the capsule." I declared as I stood up.

Silence.

"Gracie?" I turned around to see the hole was gone.

_Well that would explain the darkness._ I started walking straight. Good time for thoughts I guess.

Okay. What do I know. Start with the simple.

Cold as hell. _Check._

Dark as hell. _Check._

Okay. What else. Wall wasn't visible yet I broke through it easily. Hole disappears. Forest in a room. Forest not ventilated. Forest was existing in a room without ventilation. No telling if there was exposure to sun. Grass was dry. No water in the room. Grass had a rut. Hmm... grass had a rut but lead to a wall with no door. Room was made after the forest had grown? What reason...

Cold as hell. _Double check._

Living environment impossible for plant life. Containment necessary to preserve life. But plant life grew exceedingly well prior.

No exposure to sun. _Check._

I'm definitely outside the living containment area. So does this species survive outside of containment area? They have to. Built an area of containment and put an alarm for a breach to warn them they might lose the living area. But self fixing? They have to be inside if they have a warning and a self-sufficient wall.

A sign was lit a few steps away:

**VN. Stay in a well lit area if you wish to proceed.**

_VN. What's VN. _Stay in a well lit...

My eyes went wide as I started sprinting back to the wall. How far had I gone? Did they catch me?

I slipped and fell before pushing myself back up. Busted knee.

My hearts were racing. _Run. You have to keep running. There will be no mercy. They will kill you! You will die!_ _Forgive me Rolan..._


	7. The Fated (Disappointment)

Stumbling in the dark was not how I planned to spend this field trip. With a busted knee I wasn't going to be able to charge through the wall like before. Didn't help at all that this area was so dark. Had I known that I was going to run back to the wall I would've been keeping track. Why did I even leave the capsule in the first place? This didn't make any sense to me now, why did it before?

_Thunk!_

I fell back after running into the wall. Slowly getting back up, I kicked the wall with my good leg and lost my balance. Small hole. I stood back up. This wasn't going to work I needed to blast through like before. I took a step back, leaving my bad leg in front. _This is probably going to hurt._ I power stepped on my bad leg and took the leaping step with my other leg jumping into the wall with as much force as I could muster.

_Clunk! Thump._

I fell back down in stunned confusion. _Well what now?_ I stared deeply into the hole before...

_Crack!_

The wall gave in next to me as I was getting back up. I could see Gracie peering through the hole.

"Korhan stop!" Gracie called to me through the now gaping hole.

I quickly jumped back through and fell on my knee. A jolt of pain seared through my leg.

"See you hurt your leg running into that wall!" Gracie lectured on.

Slowly, grasping on to my wit and reality, I got back up.

"How long have I been gone? Is Rolan awake yet?" My questions came in rapid succession to a confused Gracie.

"What are you talking about? Did you smack your head too hard on that wall?"

I looked back at the wall. Gone. The hole was gone.

"What do you mean? I feel like I've been gone for like thirty minutes." My voice trailed off to meet what Gracie was staring at.

"Korhan. Why do you have two shadows?"

_Shit._

"Gracie, Kill me!" The words blurted from my mouth before thinking further.

"Wha-?"

"Just do it! You were already close a few nights ago. Just end me!" My words came out in a furious flurry. "If you want to make it home you'd kill-"

_Bonk!_

( '-' )/\(^-^) 

Screaming. Blood curling screams pierced the darkness. Gracie was being dragged away. A constant ringing stung my ears soon after she disappeared from sight. I could feel the darkness weave into my flesh. Devouring me slowly and I was helpless to the fact.

_Rolan. I have to get Rolan._

I turned onto my stomach to push myself up to see shoes. I grabbed the ankles and started pulling myself up crying.

"The Vashta Nerada consume every bit of meat on the bones. Leaving even a time lord unable to regenerate." Rolan's voice echoed in my head as I looked up to him. Tears rolled over my cheeks dripping off of my chin.

"I was never good enough for you, was I!?" I screamed up to him. He just stared down at me, unwavering in every aspect. "Say something!"

"You were a disappointment, Korhan."

My eyes went wide as I released his shirt. _Disappointment. _The word repeated itself in my head over and over and over. As he walked away I watched him leave. When he left my sight I fell to my knees. Misery drenched my thoughts like gasoline fueling the pain that burned its way throughout my body. My breaths were shallow. The end was nearing. I fell to the ground as darkness consumed my entirety.

\( '-' ) ( ^-^)/ 

My dreams were always vivid.

When I woke up I was in the capsule. Mid-air actually. The room I was in was brightly lit in all directions. Not a shadow to be cast. I guess Rolan even when to the lengths to remove my clothing to assure no spot was missed.

I hate when he's thorough.

A voice chirped in the room.

"Korhan, this room disperses light to prevent the vashta nerada from actually forming anywhere near you, causing them to thin out in numbers." The voice was a virtual intelligence.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Gracie has taken them and hung them up for you. Now that the vashta nerada have safely dispersed among this room you are free to leave."

"What do you mean Gracie took them?"

"She unclothed you and put you inside of this room herself."

"Where's Rolan!?" I was in disbelief. There was no way gracie of all people could know what to do.

"Still unconscious. He has been so for 3 hours."

"And me?"

"Ten minutes."

"Turn off the anti-grav."

_Great. _I thought to myself as I reached the floor. _A crazy woman was dragging me around a capsule naked. _

I left the room grabbing my clothing and walked to the console room. Gracie was there nursing Rolan, who was rolled up in a small bundle and was sleeping peacefully.

"So how did you know what to do?" I approached cautiously and spoke lightly as so not to seem accusing. She seemed more worried about making sure Rolan was comfortable, though she still responded.

"A man approached you from behind and whacked you with a frying pan. Then he explained what to do now that you weren't screaming madly in my face." She hadn't taken her eyes off Rolan.

"What'd he look like? How did he even know?"

"Well, he told me not to tell you. 'Spoilers' as he said." She looked at me for an answer but I had none for her. She looked back at Rolan. I rolled my eyes.

"Rolan, get up. You can't fool me." He didn't budge.

"Korhan, I really think he's in trouble."

"Revealing trunkike situation in three, two.."

Rolan sat up immediately gasping deeply for air before being met with a slap to the face.

_Priceless._


	8. The Fated (I'm a Time Lord)

"How long were you pretending?!" Gracie raised her voice.

"He was awake when I first opened the door." Rolan was finally experiencing Gracie's wild side first hand.

"He was what!? I was worried sick!" Rolan kind of just shrugged and laughed.

After Gracie had settled down I went back to the anti-grav room. In the control area I peered deeply into the window viewing the chamber that I was in prior. My mind was filled with many thoughts. Vashta Nerada. Gracie. My dream. So much was going on with such little time to process.

Gracie walked into the room and leaned over the console next to me. She let out a sigh when she noticed that I was deep in thought. To be very honest I had way too much on my mind to deal with idle chat.

"The VI called that second shadow you had the Vashta Nerda." She glanced over at me to see if I would react. When I didn't she continued. "You seemed to know about them immediately after you jumped back through the wall."

"Do you get scared of the dark?" I didn't look at her when I asked. Before she could answer I sighed and pushed on. "Vashta Nerada are a microscopic life form much like a parasite. They devour the meat of any organic material. A few can't do much on their own, a couple hundred could kill you in a few hours and a couple thousand could kill you in seconds."

She pulled her eyes away from me. "So why do they form a shadow if they could just eat you?"

"They attach to their meal and in plain light they can stay attached if there's a shadow to be seen."

"If they could kill you so fast why did you want to kill yourself faster?" The question took me off guard but she was unwavering.

"I'm... a time lord." I said it shakily as if I were unsure of myself.

"A time what?" She turned to me for an explanation.

"A time lord. Time lords have this thing we do. Our way of cheating death. Our molecules restructure themselves and create almost an entirely new body. We don't keep anything but our memories though. Our face changes, our body changes, our minds even change. We would be a completely new person if not for the memories." I sighed.

"You couldn't do that if your molecules are being digested by microscopic meat eaters though, am I right?"

"That was my thought process at least. I'm not totally sure, but the energy I would release when in the process of our regeneration could have possibly expelled them from my being as well." My eyes met hers. She seemed to have been grasping it well. "You are obviously smarter than I first judged. And much more caring."

"Don't even start getting mushy. I'm just trying to get home and I can't do that if you're both dead."

"If that were the truth you never would have left the capsule to follow me. Instead you would have stayed with Rolan." She turned away keeping from showing her face, but it was obvious that she was blushing. "But that brings me to a completely different question. What were you doing beating me bloody?" Gracie slowly shifted herself to lean back against the control panel. Her facial expression was serious again and searching. There was a long pause as she meticulously scavenged deep in her thoughts before responding.

"Well-"

The engines began to roar. Gracie was running almost as fast as she was interrupted, and I in front of her. The spinning started which threw us off-balance and knocked us into the left wall. I kept moving until I got to the console door, being slammed against the walls and thrown off my feet many more times. Gracie stumbled into the door which in the process took me with her. As we burst through the door Rolan was wildly pulling levers, pressing button, throwing switches and bellowing madness as his hands danced around the console.

I pulled Gracie to her feet and kept moving up the small staircase.

"Rolan!" I yelled out. "Where are we heading?"

"I don't really know!" There were pauses between each of his words showing he was probably struggling to keep his balance.

"What?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

The roar of the engines were echoing in my head. The brakes began screeching. The stop wasn't sudden but still toppled Gracie and I back down the stairs. The engines slowed and silenced. The spinning stopped and the capsule settled. Gracie had a death grip on my arm as Rolan sat down to ponder on what he had done. The silence overwhelmed us all.

I sighed heavily, Gracie still holding on to me shaking. Rolan was the first to actually move. He bounded to his feet seeking somewhat excited that he made his first intentional landing experience without an interruption. Almost giddily, he ran to the door and kicked it open.

Looking out there were only the bottoms of buildings. It was a city for sure but it seemed dirty. I approached the door with Gracie a step behind me. I poked my head out of the door. Rolan was studying the walls. A sticker on the wall to be more particular. He read it aloud.

"Welcome to Las Vegas."


End file.
